


ceiling

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, and they were roommates... oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: It was one thing to watch someone sleep or eat or practice dancing, but this was different. Mayoi shamed himself for every second he continued to look.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe no one has written tatsumayo since music dropped.  
> it's been like a week since release and as of now i've read up to ch 80-something... so that's what i'm working with. it's just porn so don't take it too seriously anyway

Just his luck, the  _ one time _ Mayoi attempted to enter the Alkaloid dorm room the normal way it was locked. He passed at least three people as he walked down the hall to get there, and all for what? To be locked out of his own room. His heart rate spiked and he felt regret creeping in, regret for attempting to enter the normal way through the door as every other human being would.

He tried the door handle to no avail, it was dead bolted and didn’t move. Worst of all, no one even answered his knocks. People were supposed to do that, weren’t they? Knock knock and then the person in the room opens the door.

Instead he was left out in the hallway with his head hung low, passerby no doubt taking notice of his embarrassing situation. They probably thought he was some suspicious guy trying to break into the room, what other kind of person would keep trying a locked door?

In any case, it was entirely strange for the door to be dead bolted but have no one home; what if something bad had happened? What if Aira had hit his precious little head as he sat up in the bunk bed and was out cold? Or what if those dreaded vampires had something to do with the locked door?

That just wouldn’t do, so Mayoi found himself in a utility closet, then up a maintenance ladder and into the ceiling. He knew the way to their bedroom of course, it wasn’t his first time doing this. Mayoi treated the ceiling above their bedroom as another bedroom, stocked with necessities in case he wanted to be alone, or in case his roommates kicked him out for his existence being a crime against humanity. He knew that day would have to come. They were nice now, but someday they would stop putting up with him and—

_ “Ahh...” _

The soft noise was enough to distract Mayoi from his self deprecating scenario.

It was coming from below him, but that couldn’t be right.

Quiet as a mouse, Mayoi lifted one of the ceiling tiles to the side, just enough to take a peek.

Just a little peek.

In hindsight, he didn’t know why he was still here, there was a noise in their room, so someone was obviously down there and that’s why the door was locked— mystery solved. The idea of what a complete degenerate, a voyeur, he was being was so far from his mind as he gazed down at Tatsumi’s beautiful hair strewn across his pillow, headphones on and an arm over his eyes as he palmed the front of his pants. He was wearing his practice jersey,and Mayoi felt like his eyes were zooming in on the tantalizing strip of skin between the hem of his shirt where it was riding up and the waistband of his pants.

Mayoi moved the tile aside to get a better view.

_ Wait—  _ no, this was wrong, this was a total breach of privacy. It was one thing to watch someone sleep or eat or practice dancing, but this was different. Mayoi shamed himself for every second he continued to look, every second he watched Tatsumi’s fingers fumble over the bulge in his pants was another second he felt like a terrible person. This was Tatsumi, so holy and angelic and Mayoi thought his only possible flaw was that he had chosen someone like himself as a friend, such a despicable perverse person who didn’t deserve any of his affection and kind words. He liked Tatsumi quite a bit, but that hardly meant anything since he wasn’t worthy of his friendship to begin with.

Mayoi wanted to put the ceiling tile back where it belonged; his hands shivered as he thought of placing it back in its rightful position, but they faltered the moment Tatsumi’s hand crept into his pants and he whimpered in a voice that just  _ did something _ to the purple haired boy.

“Nn, Mayoi-san...”

Mayoi dropped the ceiling tile in shock, panicking at the sound as it clattered lopsided onto the frame below it. He picked it up once more, already ready to crawl down and get on his knees (but not like  _ that _ !) and apologize for his filthy transgression. __

_ “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Tatsumi-san, I’m the scum of the earth, just a dirty insect who deserves to be squished beneath your feet and I’m sorry I was born!!”  _

Something like that...

But something wasn’t right.

Tatsumi wasn’t looking up at the ceiling, face flushed and eyes full of distrust, he was continuing like he didn’t even notice Mayoi at all. Mayoi’s fingers gripped the corner of the ceiling tile, face flushing as Tatsumi said his name once more, completely unaware of the guest above him.

“M-Mayoi-san, please... gentle...” Tatsumi murmured, arching his back as he worked his hand up his cock, squeezing the pre from the head to give himself some slickness.

No no no no  _ no _ , this couldn’t be right.

He had to be mishearing Tatsumi, right?

There had to be something that made this scenario not what it seemed, but Mayoi was struggling to think of it as Tatsumi pulled his pants down his thighs and had Mayoi’s throat dry at the sight. Tatsumi’s cock wasn’t massive by any means, but it wasn’t small, and Mayoi could definitely think of a few places he’d like to put it as he watched the head disappear into Tatsumi’s fist as he jerked it.

Mayoi was taking deep breaths, and he surely would have been heard if it weren’t for the miracle of headphones; he was so glad he showed Tatsumi how to pair them with his phone the other day,  _ “I’m disgusting... I’m a stain on humanity... I should never have been born... I—“ _

Tatsumi slowed his hand, gasping at the lack of stimulation.

_ “I’m hard.” _

Mayoi carefully set the ceiling tile down, only slightly ajar as he got himself into a better position on his hands and knees. One hand was in his mouth, his sharp teeth already kneading the leather of his glove as he unbuttoned his pants and slipped the other between his skin and his underwear.

This was wrong, this was super  _ super  _ wrong. He was watching his roommate (his admittedly cute, though he didn’t fit the usual criteria of what Mayoi called cute, roommate) jerking off and moaning his name. Precum leaked onto Mayoi’s glove as he rocked against it, careful to not make more noise than he had to.

Tatsumi’s beautiful angelic face was flushed, hair sticking to him with sweat as he bit his lip and dug his heels against his bedsheets. Mayoi wanted to burn the image into his mind, he wanted to remember every mole he could see along Tatsumi’s thighs.

Mayoi caught himself wondering if Tatsumi did this often. Maybe he didn’t, he didn’t seem like the type to be overcome with this kind of desire— but when he did, did he think about Mayoi?

What was he even thinking of? Was he trying to imagine his own hand as Mayoi’s, stroking him and milking him dry? Or was it his mouth? Maybe Mayoi would have to rethink Tatsumi’s purity if it was. Or...

Mayoi put a gloved fingertip at his entrance, body shaking at the implications. His glove was warm and slick, but he settled for just teasing his rim, imagining Tatsumi grabbing him from behind and having his way with him. He felt like a beast who had tempted a man of God.

More murmurs of his name slipped past Tatsumi’s lips until Mayoi just couldn’t take it anymore. He came embarrassingly fast, and his whole body relaxed as he slumped against the ceiling to recover.

Tatsumi was nearing the peak of his excitement as well, and Mayoi leaned closer as he saw his unit-mate reach for a tissue, watching his lips part for one final satisfying gasp.

Mayoi layed there in the afterglow with Tatsumi, his cheek against the ceiling as he pulled his hand from his pants, glove glistening with his sin. He carefully fit the ceiling back into place as if nothing had happened, and Tatsumi would be none the wiser. 

Now for the current problem, he had to have a towel up here somewhere to clean this up... his gloves were a mess. Mentally he was a mess too, but he always was, and that could be dealt with later.

It always was.

* * *

Tatsumi sighed as he took off his headphones, a sinking feeling returning to his chest as the arousal wore off. His eyes lingered on the tissue before crumpling it up and throwing it into a bin beside the bed.

“Again,” he murmured, staring at the blank view above him. If he truly had to get such  _ frustrations  _ out of his system, he couldn’t stand to open his eyes during, to be all the more aware of his perverse actions. It upset him that he was attracted to one of his friends like this, and it certainly wasn’t right to conjure up such lewd thoughts of him. 

There was no way Mayoi had such an interest in him anyway; maybe if he was 20cm shorter and a lot more adorable…

But that was beside the point.

“I’m sorry Mayoi-san,” he apologized, “If you ever found out I hope you could find it in your heart to forgive me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> amen


End file.
